godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Telako/I am done with this Wiki.
I am DONE with this wiki, the admins suck at their job, people that need to be banned/kicked do not get kicked, people judge you based on your grammar, the admins start fights with you, they kick you without warning, i was kicked for a reason i do not know, the answer i got was: "Your starting a scene". That is complete BULL! I was also using other peoples characters, but i did not know this at the time, BECAUSE NO ONE TOLD ME. So the admin kicked me as soon as he said "Don't use other peoples chars." and also an admin by the name of "ShodaiGoro" said i was being a ass, i don't see how. Let me copy and paste the chat logs *DrGodzilla120test *1:00Telakowat test. *1:00Supercharged Gojiratset *1:00DrGodzilla120Shut up, Telako. *1:00Telakodon't tell me 2 shaddup *1:00Scorpi123telako you are stupid *1:00Telakoim not stupeed *1:01DrGodzilla120I can tell you if I want. *1:01Supercharged GojiraPecking *1:01Specter5ENOUGH OF THIS BULL Then i was kicked. I joined back again, here is the chat logs. *Telakoim back *1:01Scorpi123... *1:01DrGodzilla120Specter. *1:01Scorpi123ban him? *1:01ShodaiGoroOne more, and we're done. *1:01DrGodzilla120Calm down. *1:01Kaijuzilla2000Why was he kicked? *1:01ShodaiGoroHe was being an ass. *1:01Scorpi123even mantax was not this annoying *1:01Specter5For causing one hell of a scene in the chat. *1:01Telakohow? *1:01Kaijuzilla2000What happ- oh. *Gojiran103 has entered chat! *1:01Telakolol *1:01Gojiran103chat froze. *1:02Flaredragon00awa *1:02Scorpi123just get rid of him *1:02Telakowhat did i do wrong? *1:02ShodaiGorokir *1:02Kaijuzilla2000kirawa *1:02ShodaiGoroKIR AWA *1:02Scorpi123everything *1:02Flaredragon00GATTAAAAIIIII! *1:02ShodaiGoro *1:02DrGodzilla120Scorpi. *1:03Telakoim not even breaking the rules of the chat policy. *1:03Supercharged GojiraYour using people's characters. *1:03Gojiran103You we're controlling other people's charactrs. *1:03Scorpi123say for instance telako using charcters people already use:that's a paddlin *1:03Telakooh *is there a page for that? *1:03ShodaiGoroI told you you were. *1:03DrGodzilla120Controlling others' characters, insulting, and just plain trolling. *Yes. *1:03TelakoAnd how am i supposed to know that those are other peoples characters? *1:03Gojiran103*characters *1:03ShodaiGoroHe isn't trolling. *1:03TelakoIm not trolling either. *1:03ShodaiGoroThis is common behavior on Roblox. *1:04DrGodzilla120Do you know how you know? *1:04ShodaiGoroTake it from a veteran. *1:04TelakoIm a veteran. *LOL *1:04Gojiran103^ *1:04DrGodzilla120Because we used them first, then you used them after. *1:04Gojiran103 *1:04ShodaiGoroI played it for years. Years. *1:04TelakoI've been around since 2011. *(On Roblox.) *1:04ShodaiGoro2008 to 2012 *1:04DrGodzilla120THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW. *1:04Scorpi123I am a guy on roblox *1:04TelakoCool. *1:04ShodaiGoro4 years. I finally got sick of the and ed off. *1:04Scorpi123I at least have common sense unlike YOU *1:04Specter5hoo boy. *1:04Gojiran103Using them first doesn't actually mean he knwos those are other people's characters. *1:04DrGodzilla120Wait one second. *1:04Gojiran103He thinks that he can use them. *1:05DrGodzilla120Telako seems to have similarities with......Mrt. *1:05Telakoman, things have changed alot since the last time i was here *lol *1:05Scorpi123just read the wikizilla fanon wiki *1:05ShodaiGoroBut I tell him and he refuses to stop. *1:05Specter5And now we have a conspiracy theory. Great. *1:05TelakoDude, i didn't refuse. *1:05Gojiran103*knows *1:05Kaijuzilla2000gtg *1:05Specter5Telako *1:05Kaijuzilla2000food *1:05TelakoYou just told me "Don't use other peoples chars, then kicked me" *1:05ShodaiGoro *1:05Supercharged GojiraBye kaiju *1:05Specter5you're making a ing scene. *1:05Telakook *1:05ShodaiGoroI'm done. *I am so. * ing. *Done. * *Fires ban missiles* I think these admins really need to be replaced or banned, they act/seem like they are about 11 or 12 years old. Anyways, goodbye.